


The Princess and Her Knight (day 7)

by opalthehappypanda



Series: WhiteRose Week 2020 [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Knight Ruby, Princess Weiss, WRW, WRW day 7, Whiterose week 2020, Whiterose week prompts, Yang is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalthehappypanda/pseuds/opalthehappypanda
Summary: It's time for Weiss to pick a Knight to act as her bodyguard.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: WhiteRose Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781500
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	The Princess and Her Knight (day 7)

**The Princess and Her Knight (day 7)**

* * *

"Are you ready to pick the new Knight for your Royal Guard, Sister?" Weiss brings her gaze away from the window that overlooks Atlas. Today's schedule is a little more interesting than normal for the Atlas Princess, today is the day she picks a Knight to basically be her bodyguard. Another pair of eyes to follow her everywhere.

"Yes, I am. Let's get this over with Winter." Weiss stood up and followed her Sister to the Courtyard.

"At least try to look happy to be here dear Sister. We don't want the Knights to get cold feet."

"Jokes aren't your cup of tea Winter. But I'll try to be… warmer." says Weiss, knowing that she can be very cold to anyone and everyone. It's just how she is.

Winter sighs, "I suppose I've spent too much time around Ms. Xiao Long."

Weiss perks up at the mention of Yang, "Oh? Her sister wanted to be a Knight as well, yes?" Small talk isn't really something Weiss indulges in very often, but just the thought of Ruby makes Weiss feel warmer. She hasn't seen that wonderful girl since Yang first visited Atlas for training and brought her sister, Ruby with her. They were very young back then, but they got along wonderfully. Even now the two exchange letters, but it just isn't the same as seeing Ruby face to face.

"Yes, she is. Long is very proud." Winter smirks as she opens the doors to the Courtyard. "Maybe she'll be here today."

Weiss doubted that. If Ruby was going to be in Atlas she would have let Weiss know beforehand.

Following Winter, Weiss sat down on her throne and waited for the event to begin.

"Welcome Knights. You have all worked hard to earn your Titles, and have been hand-chosen to be Princess Weiss's personal Knight. It is a position of high honor and great prestige." Winter took a moment to glare at the five Knights wearing full body armor standing in a line. "You all are going to participate in three challenges to impress Princess Weiss. The first challenge is Archery, the second is a Spare, and the last challenge is to answer a simple question from her Highness herself."

Weiss sighed and watched the Knights listen to Winter as she explained the rules for the Archery challenge. The Knights line up in front of their targets and fire 3 arrows each. The first Knight did alright, but no arrows hit dead center. The second Knight missed the target two times. The third also did okay, and one arrow hit the target very close to the center, but Weiss has the feeling that that was just luck. The fourth is the same as the last three. So far these Knights are very disappointing. But the fifth Knight hit the center with all three arrows. Weiss blinked, a bit surprised, already having her expectations very low. Leaning her head on her fist, Weiss decides to watch that fifth Knight a little more closely.

"What do you think, Weiss? Do any of them catch your attention yet?" asked Winter.

"Hmm, that last one knows what he's doing with a bow. I somehow doubt the others have even touched one before today." Winter just noded, and motions for the guards to set up the sparing circle.

Each Knight is given a wooden training sword and is paired with Knights from the Royal guard. The first two Knights last only a few minutes before being disarmed by a Royal Knight. The third put up a better fight but got pushed out of bounds. The forth fell on his shiny ass almost immediately, and Weiss snorted. How that man got picked, she will never know. Weiss watched as he got up and dejectedly walked back in line, as the fifth Knight walked into the sparing circle. Now what Weiss is really paying attention to, she can see that this Knight wore a red scarf around his neck. Weiss stared at that scarf, something about it feels familiar.

It almost looks like the scarf that Weiss had sent to Ruby last year for Christmas. She remembers the letter she got after that from Ruby. Ruby said that she loved it and swore to wear it all the time. Weiss just laughed at the time, not really believing her until Yang came by once for a visit and told her that Ruby slept with it the night she got it. Weiss didn't know what to do with that kind of information, so she just told Ruby to wash it often in her next letter.

Weiss didn't even realize she was spacing out until she heard the sound of an armored body hitting the ground. Eyes snapping up she saw that the Royal Guard Knight was getting up from the ground, with the help of the fifth Knight.

"Are you ready for the next challenge Weiss?" Weiss looked up at Winter and nodded. Weiss stood up from her throne and walked onto the Courtyard grounds. She had been thinking about the question she was going to ask for a while now. She had finally settled on it last night when she was looking out at the People of Atlas just living their lives.

"Your last challenge is to answer my question to the best of your abilities. No answers are wrong answers," Weiss let her eyes glaze past each Knights helmet. Some she can see their eyes, but the last Knight she couldn't. "What is my favorite color?"

"Uh, White?"

"Blue?"

"Pink."

"Light blue?"

"It's red."

Weiss snapped her head at the Last Knight. The Knight that has been impressing her in every challenge. The Knight who guessed right. And whose voice is higher than she expected, but Weiss didn't think too much about it. "You are correct. Well, Sir Knight, you have impressed me in all of your challenges, and you have proven yourself as a Knight worthy of being my personal guard." Weiss sent a quick glance at the rest of the Knights. "The rest of you may leave. _Now,_ you four are no longer needed."

The Knights are escorted by some guards, leaving Weiss with the scarf-wearing Knight and her Sister.

"A congratulations is in order. Can you lift your helmet so I can see the face of my new Guard?" says Weiss.

The Knight seems to hesitate for a moment, then lifts his hands to unbuckle his helmet and lift it off his head. Showing off a mop of short black hair, and bright silver eyes that Weiss would know anywhere.

"RUBY!" Weiss jumped into Ruby's open arms, crying happy tears at seeing Ruby again after so long.

"Hi, Weiss. I've missed you."

"You dolt, I missed you too."

Winter walked back into the halls of the castle, giving Weiss and Ruby some much-needed space to catch up. She had planned this after all. Ruby trained with some of the best Knights, those other fools were just playing 'Knight' compared to Ruby's level of skill. Truthfully Ruby was picked at Weiss's personal bodyguard months ago, Ruby had wanted it to be a surprise to Weiss. So she had asked Winter for help, and they put together this silly competition. It's fair to say that Weiss is very surprised.

**Author's Note:**

> I can not write fight scenes so I just skimmed right over that. This is my last entry for WRW, I hoped you all enjoyed reading these as much as I enjoyed writing them.


End file.
